Radiant Fairy Tale
by Notanotherfiction
Summary: Path of Radiance/Inuyasha Crossover - When Kagome tries to turn the fates back in to her favor, she gets more than she bargained for in more ways than one. Thrown into a war in world she knows nothing about, is there any hope for her?
1. Chapter 1

"Disappear Shikon no Tama! FOREVER!"

A young woman's voice broke through the darkness, with in seconds it dissolved into light. The young woman clung to a young man with Silver hair. "It's over," she panted as she clung to his blood red robes. "Kagome," The young man said as he embraced her. When the light faded, the two teens where in an old shed. "Kagome!" Shouted a middle aged woman as she ran towards the girl. "Nee-chan!" Soon the two women where met with a young boy and an older man. Kagome embraced the woman tightly and shouted, "Mama!" Tears in Kagome's eyes she nuzzled against her mother as if she would never see her again.

The old man, Kagome's Grandfather tugged on to her shirt, "We were so worried..." He continued staring at the young teen as if she were a ghost, perhaps shocked that she was right there in front of him. "Inu Yasha, saved me," Kagome muttered against her mother's protective embrace. The older woman gave a gentle smile and turned toward the man in red, " Inu Yasha, Thank-"

Her words where cut off as the young man began to dissolve into light. "INU YASHA!" Screamed the young girl as she ran towards him, "No! Don't go!" All the young man could do was give her a sweet smile, "Goodbye...Kagome..." In a flash, Inu Yasha was gone, leaving Kagome to grasp the well tightly. "Inu Yasha!? INU YASHA!" She screamed with all her heart and leaped into the well. Nothing but cold hard ground greeted the desperate young woman.

"N-n-no!" she screamed again climbing out and jumping back in again. Her family just watched in sorrow until her mother grabbed her shoulder, "Kagome..." The look she gave her daughter was one of pure pity and heart break.

"He's gone Kagome..."

* * *

Birds happily sang their songs of love in the early morning. Once again a figure of a young woman stood at well. Had it really been three years since that day? A pair of sky blue eyes stared into the dry, ancient well as she wonder. Kagome was now eighteen years old and it was through this well she had seen many wondrous things. Still the girl shook with grief. It was three years ago this day that she had lost her heart in that old well. A heart that still had belonged to a man with silver hair.

"Inu Yasha," she whispered to the darkness as if expecting a reply. There was none, as there was none for three years. The girl's raven locks tumbled over her shoulders as she peered into the well's depths. There was nothing. nothing save for a few old demon bones any ways. She wanted to peal in. Maybe this time she could go back to her Feudal Fairy Tale. To her dear beloved hanyu prince, her friends, and her freedom from this dull world.

"Kagome," a gentle voice spoke from behind her.

The teen turned to meet the gaze that of her mother. Kagome's mother's heart broke every time she saw her daughter grieving over her lost love like this every day. It reminded her of how she too lost her love, the day her beloved husband died in a car accident. She had to do something, she would not let her daughter dissolve into sorrow. she was far too young to give up.

"Kagome, come inside," she said with a peaceful smile. "I have some wonderful rice balls for you." Kagome smiled back at her mother and followed her out of the shed that encased the well. Maybe it was time to give up. She would never see InuYasha again.

The two women entered back in to their dwelling where a young man sat at the kitchen Table, drooling in anticipation for lunch. Kagome let out a chuckle at the sight of her younger brother. Even though he had grown into a young man he was very much still a child. at the sound of his sister's laughter, Souta looked up from the table at the two women. As if sensing the gloom he gave his biggest smile and stated, "FINALLY! I am straved! Let's eat!"

The women giggled and dined together with the young man. It was all but silent until Souta Spoke up, "Kagome, you are coming with me to the fair today, right?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at her brother quizzically before responding, "What fair?" "OH COME ON It's in the Park by the Museum! A Renaissance fair is being held there! Like in Medieval Europe! I totally wanna see some knights!" "Then go," Kagome scoffed, She wasn't interested in seeing a bunch of over grown cos-players acting out their fantasies. "Oh no! Not this time! You are OUT of High school and I am NOT gonna let you bale out on me!"

Kagome groaned in slight annoyance, she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay by the well, maybe, just maybe she could go back to Inu Yasha. "Kagome," her mother cooed, "A moment if you will." Kagome sighed as she followed her mother as they headed into the living room. "Kagome, perhaps it's time you let the past go." Kagome's eyes widened in shock at her mother's words but, before she could respond her mother continued, "please, you are rotting away here just staring at that well. Could you at least go out with your brother for today? You need fresh air-FUN! Spend sometime time with Souta...We have all been worried sick about you."

Kagome looked down in shame. She was so Focused on Inu Yasha that she forgot how sad it made her family. "All right, "

Kagome said as she put on a happy face, "I'll go out today." Kagome''s mother smiled abd embraced her daughter tightly. Finally, a step in the right direction, maybe now her daughter could start healing. It was about noon when the brother and sister found the museum Renaissance fair. Souta bought the entry tickets and the pair of siblings headed in. Kagome was NOT impressed, even though some of the displays were cool to look at, they were so fake it gave the raven haired teen a headache. The place was crawling with actors with bad wigs. "Hello! Nic-su dayu Mi-Rady!" said a Japanese man in a knight's costume. Kagome tried her best to hold in her laughter but Souta was blown away. "WOW! This is SOOOO real!" Poor Souta, so easily amused.

The Knight continued to flirt Terribly with Kagome in his broken English when he was called away by another young lady who was CLEARLY angered by the young man's flirtatious nature. "Just like Miroku and Sango, " She Chimed. Then the thoughts of her two friends over took her emotions once again. Suddenly, she was pulled away by her brother as if he could sense what Kagome was feeling. "Oh hey! Turkey Legs! Let's get some!" Good old, Souta. The day trooped on as the pair explored everything the fair had to offer. Exhausted, Souta plopped on to a bench on the very edge of the fair grounds. Kagome sat down next to him handing her brother a bottle of water. "Thanks," Souta squeaked. Kagome nodded, "No, Thank you. I am glad I went out today." Souta pumped his fist into the air and shouted, "Mission Accomplished!"

As Kagome lifted her head...a strange tent covered in beads and glass catchers caught her attention. What was it doing so far apart from the rest of the fair? "Oh...that...Hey, I am gonna go check that out." Souta shrugged, :Ok but I am NOT moving from here. At least for another ten minutes. I need to catch my breath." "Ok," giggled Kagome, "Be back in few." As Kagome approached the odd but beautiful tent, she noticed very strange markings on it. Also what was equally curious was that there was one else around. Then, she felt it...something she had not felt in three years...

Youki...

She ran towards the tent, her heart rate pulsing in excitement. A wave of different, foreign aura's washed over her. Strange ones that she had never felt before. She stopped at the tent's beaded entrance unsure of whether or not she should enter. Suddenly a feminine arm covered in beads snaked it's way out of the beads, beckoning Kagome to enter. "Come on in! Come in Kagome Hiragashi!" Kagome froze...Who, just who was this? How did she know her name? Her body told her to run but her heart wanted answers. Boldly she walked into the tent and was greeted a lady with red hair.

"Ooo! So this is the famous Kagome! The time traveling miko! You and Inu Yasha had so many interesting travels!" Kagome's whole being quivered in shock, "Who are you? We never met you?! How do you know about us! About Inu Yasha!?" The red head put up her hands in defense, "Sorry, can't give you the details but me and my sisters do know alot about you. I am Anna, one of the traveling secret sellers!:"

"Secret Sellers?" Kagome huffed in an annoyed fashion, "This has got to be a joke." Anna frowned at the raven haired teen and grumbled, "That's not nice! My sisters and I work hard at what we do! Take a look around. You of all people should know better. Can't you feel it in the items? These aren't "Normal" items, sweetie!" Kagome could not argue with that fact but still, she pressed the pony tailed merchant, "What are you doing here!?" "Well, Secret Sellers got to SELL things right? Why not take a look around and see if you like any thing?" Kagome grumbled, she didn't want any of the crap she was selling, she wanted answers. So she decided to humor the merchant and look around. In the very corner of the tent was a strange, evil looking blue mask. It's dead like eyes stared into Kagome's soul, the yellow spikes on it's sides looked as if they could latch on to any one. It's dark energy seemed to call out to Her.

Suddenly a card board box was placed on top of it. "Opps! Not that one! He's not for sale! Not even to a miko like you!" "Then why do you have it here?" "This guy is here for safe keeping! I promised an old friend that I would not let it fall into the wrong hands."

Kagome stepped back and looked at Anna as she continued, "In fact, ALOT of these items are here for safe keeping." Now Kagome's curiosity was at it's peek. She just wanted to know who this shop keep really was. "Why here? Why are you keeping here?" Anna chimed in happiness, "Because there is rarely any way into this realm or out of this realm. There is never any straight path to this realm. It twists and turns so much not many know this world exists! Heck the path the Shikon no Tama opened for you was one my sisters and I never even knew existed!" Kagome stared at the woman, "Realm?"

"Oh come on Kagome, surely you don't think this is the only world!" Then it struck her...Anna...Anna and her sisters could travel between places...then maybe...THEN-

She grabbed the Merchant by her shirt and shouted, "PLEASE! Please then you must know of a way for me to get back to Inu Yasha! Please! I have to get back to him!" Anna pushed the desperate girl off of her, "Hey now...Calm down! Like I said, this world has no sure path in or out. That path you traveled before is probably long gone. That's just going by what we sisters know. For you, it's next to impossible. No guarantee method." Tears began to form into Kagome's eyes as she pleaded with the merchant. "Please...I love Inu Yasha. I have to get back with him..." Anna's eyes shifted back and forth nervously replied to the girl, "H-hey, don't do that. I...I am gonna cry too!"

Anna's expression turned serious to the broken hearted girl, "Listen to me. It's better to go with the devil you know than the devil you don't. It may be hard for you to move on but you must. Messing around with forces you don't understand may make things worse. Take your time. New love will find you-" "NO!" Kagome Protested, "I have to get to him. He's all I ever think about. Please." A sadness filled the merchant's eyes as if she understood. With that she placed an odd blue coin on to the check out table. It's weird aura filled Kagome with wonder. It felt like the energy she felt when she traveled back in time.

Anna began to speak once again, her cheerfulness gone from her voice. "Kagome, using this might get you back and it might send you somewhere completely different. It's a fifty-fifty gamble. I don't recommend it." When the teen shook her head determined in her discussion, Anna placed a fine bow and arrows in front of her. "Then take these with you just in case."

Kagome quickly went into her purse to pay Anna but the woman shook her head, "I couldn't. I just wish you luck." "THANK YOU!" Kagome sprang for joy and embraced the red head tightly. Quickly she grabbed her new items and left the Tent Shop as fast as she could.

Souta Scratched his head in wonder as he saw his sister appear out of no where, "KAgome! Where the heck were you?" Kagome had the biggest smile on her face...her eyes beaming with hope. "Kagome? What is it?" Souta asked as he looked at his sister. "I think I found a way back to Inu Yasha."

* * *

Once again Kagome found herself staring into the well. Her bag packed and ready. Her family stared at her with sorrow and relief in their eyes. Her Mother embraced her tightly before saying, " Is this truly what you want dear?" You can't come home ever again." "Mom, I love Inu Yasha," she smiled at the middle aged woman. Kagome's Mother caressed her cheek and smiled back, finally happy to see life in her daughter's eyes once more. "Go sweetie, go be happy." Souta grumbled as he hugged his sister for the last time, "I wish you could stay. I will miss you, sis." Kagome hugged him close, " I will miss you too Souta." She let go and smiled at her family. "Goodbye, I love you all so much."

Souta and her mother just smiled at Kagome in silence. the raven haired girl turned from her family and took out the strange blue coin. It was glowing in a erry faint blue hue. Kagome tossed it into the well, wishing, hoping, that it would work. As soon as the coin touched the bottom it dissolved into a familiar blue light. This was it, she knew that this was the right feel. With her heart racing she gave one last hug to her family and leaped into the well.

"Inu Yasha, I am coming back! Wait for me!" The light's familiar warmth was a wonderful feeling, her heart raced with glee just thinking of seeing Sango again how fun it was for them to take baths together and chat about things. Oh and dear little Shippo, he was always clinging to her and fighting Inu Yasha. She even missed Miroku's perverted touches and how Sango would beat him afterwards. She giggled to her. Then, Inu Yasha... She loved him more than anything and believed in him more than anything. When she was in darkness, her faith in him is what kept her from falling prey to the Shikon No Tama's curse. The light faded and Kagome found her self looking into a pure blue sky one free of pollution and sky scrapers. She eagerly climbed out of the well. Inu Yasha...Inu Yasha... "Inu Yasha!" she called as she reached the top.

A few beautiful trees greeted her as she looked about. Their white flowers petals drifting in the sweet breeze. These...these were not cherry blossoms. In fact...They were not ones she recognized at all. It was three years perhaps things changed? She bolted in the direction she normally traveled. Rocky cliffs, shrubs, nothing was right, this was all wrong. She ran and ran as her breath gave way to panic. No, this could not be right. Suddenly she burst out in to a clearing. A rocky hill with a hut was visible in front of her. ...A Western Style hut. Then the horror of Anna's warning sunk in.

"Kagome, using this might get you back and it might send you somewhere completely different. It's a fifty-fifty gamble. I don't recommend it."

This was not Feudal Japan...

This was some place else entirely.

* * *

Some random Idea I had for a fan fiction. Still in Beta could use some proof readers.

Part 2 should be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"No…"

Kagome silently muttered to herself in defeat as she fell to her knees.

"No…no-no…"

Her mind filled with panic and despair; she should have listened to Anna. She should have just waited. Now she could never see her family OR Inu Yasha ever again. She was alone, truly alone now. Tears fell from her eyes in rivers as she questioned her next move. What was she going to do? Where was she going to go? Where in the world did she end up?

The girl's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a fight. A man's war cry pierced the air with an unknown fury. Kagome sat straight up listening to it intently. Weapons clashed and blood was spilt. Kagome dared not move from her spot. Certainly, this world was not a friendly one, perhaps which is why Anna gave her the bow and arrows.

Kagome's eyes widened as she remembered that she did not come into this world empty handed. Despite her choice, Anna was looking out for her. If she would ever meet her again, she would hug her and apologize for the trouble she caused her.

Suddenly, she heard the cries of children from the hut on top of the hill. Her eyes shot upwards to see a burley, powerful man dragging a girl and a boy that were bond by ropes.

The boy had very vibrant green hair and a simple blue tunic. The look on his face was one of sheer terror. From the red in his eyes, it looked like he was crying. The girl looked like she was in her early teens. Her short brown hair came to about her shoulders and her yellow outfit gave her a bit of an adorable charm. While there was fear in her eyes, there was also defiance with in them.

The brute of a man grabbed the young lady and shouted a head. He must have been shouting towards the battle just past the brush because he had not noticed her yet. Kagome gripped her bow. Just what was he going to do to those children? As if to answer that very question, the man threw the young girl to the ground and raised his axe. NO! He was going to kill them!

Kagome felt her body move on its own. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but she was damned if she was going to let some thug get away with murdering children! She drew her bow, running up the hill and fired at the man with no second thoughts. The arrow hit the thug in the head, his eyes widened from the shock of the surprise attack. His axe fell out of his hand as his lifeless form tumbled after it. Kagome ran to the children, tossing her bow to the side as she began to untie the startled girl.

"Are you two ok? He didn't hurt you did he-" The boy shrieked to Kagome, "MISS! Look out!"

Kagome turned to see another brigand running up towards her. Bow...Where was her bow!? She stood to grab it but, it was too late. She knew it, for he was too close. She was going to die here, alone. Suddenly, like fate throwing her a life line, another arrow shot from the side hitting the man in the chest. The man however, kept moving from his very momentum of his attack and he ran into the flustered Kagome, knocking them both down the very hill Kagome had just climbed to reach the children. Tumbling and tumbling, Kagome had little time to even ponder what had just happened to her before a sharp pain slammed into her head.

Then everything was dark.

* * *

When she had finally opened her eyes, Kagome found herself in a comfortable bed. Her eyes darted around the room observing it. It was a simple bed room, nothing fancy to say. She found herself then gazing out the window and studying the whereabouts she was in. It appeared to be some sort of fort, made of stone, brick and wood. Her head throbbed in immense pain as she tried to move.

"Ouch," she muttered as she trailed her hand along the side of her head; Bandages. She must of hit her head on something.

The door to the room suddenly clicked open and made the teen squeak in surprise. A young man with deep blue eyes entered the room. Carrying a tray of food, he was well toned and muscular, not in the body builder kind of way, but that of a hard worker. His most striking feature was his vibrant cerulean hair. Kagome was sure that she had never seen such a beautiful shade before.

The young man looked up from the tray and straight at her. For a moment, he paused, as if registering that she was indeed awake.

"Rhys! Father! She's awake! Come quick!" In a gentle manner, he placed the tray of food on a side table next to the girl and pulled up a chair to sit across from her.

"How are you feeling? Are you all right?" His tone of voice was so calming that the anxiety Kagome was starting to feel instantly dissipated.

"I think so," She winced in pain as she held her temples in her hands, "My head hurts."

Concern was written all over the young man's face as he replied, "We will take care of that soon, You it hard on a rock when you fell."

He gave Kagome a genuine look of gratitude and continued, "You saved my sister, Mist and Rolf's life. Thank you."

Kagome paused trying to think, Something did not feel right. He said she saved some people, but she had no memory of ever doing such things. She once again looked up at the blue haired man for answers.

He saw the confusion in her eyes and put a hand on her shoulder, "You ok?"

Kagome's eyes darted back and forth, her confusion giving way to panic. She did not remember saving anyone! In fact, she didn't remember anything at all! Her breathing picked up, she held her head trying to remember, but all that was there was pain.

The man scratched his head as he tried to calm the now panicking girl.

"I can't remember! I can't remember anything! I don't know where I am! Who I am!"

The man opened his mouth to speak when the door opened again. A pale man with red hair entered the room.

"Ike? How is she?" He spoke in a soft tone; perhaps the man was a bit sickly himself.

The blue haired man, now presumably named Ike, stood and faced the pale man, "Rhys! She's in trouble, she can't remember anything."

The pale man ran to Kagome's side and lightly put his hand on her forehead. "I was afraid of this happening. She's lucky to even be alive after a hit like that."

He looked into her eyes, checked her pulse and smiled, "Don't worry miss. Now that you are awake, I can at least get rid of that pain in your head." His dainty fingers grasped a staff of sorts and he held it above him, chanting something.

With that, the staff began to glow, giving off a beautiful pure white light. Unsure of what it was, Kagome jerked quickly away from Rhys' side. It's aura was strange to her and foreign. Kagome was nearly at her breaking point and unsure of what was going on any more.

Just then, a pair of strong arms embraced her protectively, soothingly.

Ike's voice serenely cooed to her, "It's all right. Just relax, he's just helping. I promise, You're safe."

His hand placed it's self on her head as the light engulfed her body, the pain in her head soon was gone. The warmth of the light was so peaceful that she nearly forgot her plight. As the light faded the warmth was still there. It took Kagome a few moments to realize that the warmth was Ike. He was still patting her on the head as if she was a scared child. He was right, she was safe. She wasn't alone.

Rhys smiled at her as Ike backed off. "Miss, have you never seen a healing spell before?"

Kagome shook her head at Rhys as he strung his fingers through his hair and pondered the girl's reponse. "She may have not, Rhys. Those clothes are not like any I have seen before."

The three looked up and found that there was now another in the room with them. A tall man that was as powerful as any bear yet, strangely elegant stood before them. As Kagome studied his face, it reminded her of Ike. He had a deep kindness in his eyes as he looked down at her.

"Father," Ike said as he stood to greet the man.

Ike's father approached the foot of the bed and spoke, "Young Lady, I am thankful for what you have done. However, what were you doing out there all by yourself? If my troops were not out there you would have walked been walking straight into brigand territory. Do you know what they could have done to you?"

"Commander," Rhys softly interjected, "The young lady has lost her memory. I don't think she will be able to answer anything." The commander stopped his lecture and cleared his throat. His stern, fatherly expression did not change as he continued, "Is that so?"

Rhys nodded, "I even checked her…that blow to her head was bad. Commander Greil, what should we do?" Greil sighed and gave the young woman a look of pity, "I will discuss it with the others. Until then, she stays with us. Ike, you, Rhys and Mist are in charge of her." Greil's expression softened as he turned to Kagome, "You are safe here young lady. Get some rest." He turned and left the room.

Rhys smiled warmly at Kagome and held up his hand, "Miss, I am sure you can think better now that your head isn't hurting you, right? I want you to concentrate. Can you try to remember your name?" The woman sat for a bit, yes, things were a bit clearer now that Rhys had healed her. What was it…her name was at the tip of her tongue ready to come forth.

"Ka…Ka…Kago…Kagome. I think, no, I am sure that my name is Kagome!" The cleric patted her shoulder, "That's great! You are all ready making progress." Outside a young girl's voice called out to Rhys.

"Mist is calling you Rhys," Ike chuckled. Rhys stood upwards and dusted his robes off, "Well it is time for her practice. I will be back with her later. Until then, I guess Kagome's care is up to you Ike." Ike nodded at the warrior in agreement as Rhys said his farewells.

Ike turned to the girl and laid the tray of food in front of her. "You should try eating. It will help you feel better." Kagome inched towards it and nibbled on the bread. It was wonderful to eat something. Real food…it felt like it was a long time since she had eaten. The two sat in an awkward kind of silence for awhile. Kagome simply ate, wanting to speak, but not sure of what to say. Ike was not used to any other women around save for his sister and Titania, the second in command of their mercenary troupe and his mentor.

"Thank you for everything. I don't know what I can say…your family has been kind to me." The mercenary grinned slightly, "Well, it's the first time I have ever heard any one call our troupe a family." Kagome tilted her end in an interested manner, "You're not a family?" Ike scratched the back of his head as he tried to explain, "Well, I always felt we were but we are actually a group of mercenaries. We help the smaller villages when ever raiders go to attack them. We don't take home much, really; Just enough to get by."

Kagome rested her head back on to the pillow, "S…sounds familiar to me…like I have heard this before." Ike patted her on the head, "Perhaps then you should be recovered soon."

As Ike continued his stories about his family, Kagome felt her eye lids get heavy, and with Ike's soothing voice and gentle touch she soon fell asleep. The young mercenary soon caught on to the girl's steady breathing and gathered up the tray to let the girl rest. She had been through enough all ready for the day, so he felt it would be better to just give the girl some space.

Trudging down the halls his thoughts began to wander. To him these past few days were kind of odd, So many things seemed to be happening all at once.

His Father, the commander of the Greil mercenaries just had recently put him out into the field. Then Kagome appeared out of no where and his father wanted him to look after her. Why him? It seemed that more and more responsibility was placed on to his shoulders. While he liked it, he wasn't sure why it had just started now. Perhaps, he was over thinking things.

The blue haired warrior made his way to the Kitchen next to the mess hall when he heard voices. True to his word, his father was discussing with the other older members of the group of what they should do about the girl that seemed to land right into their laps.

"I don't like it, "one male voice called out, "It seems too convenient to me. She saves the kids and gets off scot free. She could have very well BEEN one of those Bandits that took Rolf and Mist in the first place."

Ike knew that voice all too well; it belonged to the resident sniper, Shinon. Shinon was one of the best warriors of his father's group. Deadly with the bow and arrow, nothing ever missed his shots.

"That's highly unlikely, Shinon." A female interjected. It was Titania, the second in command. When Titania spoke up it was usually for good reason, so the young man peeked through the crack of the door. Ike looked up to Titania just as much as he did his own father. She was just and full of honor.

The warrior woman continued, " If she was a real threat she would have done something all ready. It's been two days all ready."

Shinon slammed his hands on the table, "Commander, I don't trust her. Sure she isn't doing anything now, but she could. Plus, I found this in strange pack we discovered close to her-A picture of sorts. Look, it's her with one of the sub-humans!"

Titania grumbled in annoyance, "Shinon…I fail to see how that is relevant. We don't know her story and from the sounds of it, neither does she."

Ike listened in to them bicker and debate. A question slipped into the young mercenary's head as they argued…What the heck was a…sub human?

Titania's voice once again rose up from the crack he peered into, " You saw how she risked her own life to save Rolf and Mist. Plus no has been looking for her."

Another voice Chimed in, it was the Knight, Gatrie, "Shinon, we also asked around in the neighboring villages we worked for yesterday. She's a stranger."

"You too, Gatrie?"

"I just think you're jealous that there's a woman that seems to handle the bow just as well as you! PLUS she's a cutie."

"WHY YOU SKIRT CHASING-!"

"Shinon is right to be cautious. You can never know with brigands," Greil finally spoke, his voice instantly made the others quiet. "It is why I had Ike look after her."

"Commander, he is kinda young," Gatrie spoke, not to offend his commander, but to show his concern.

"Not to worry. I know Ike will be able to tell us what his observations are…We could use them now, Ike."

Ike nearly fell over in surprise. How come his father was always able to do that? He cautiously entered the room and looked around. Besides the older members talking, Rolf's brothers Boyd and Oscar sat in the room.

"Took you long enough!" Boyd Scoffed as he twirled his axe. Boyd and Ike where about the same age, however Boyd was much more experienced in the ways of mercenaries and had been out in the field a lot longer than Ike.

Ike and the fighter seemed to sometimes have it out for each other but Boyd was right on one thing. Ike was inexperienced and working with someone inexperienced was sure to make ANY one nervous.

Ike sighed and sat at the table, "From what I can honestly see is that she is genuinely lost. She clearly isn't from here and she remembers nothing except for her name. After talking with her, she seems to have a gentle kind of nature. So I feel that she is no threat."

Greil had his eyes closed and arms crossed as he listened to his son, "All right, what else do you know about her?"

Ike blinked a few times and continued, "Well she seems to be good with the bow, she gave that Thief a instant kill."

Shinon rolled his eyes, clearly to him, her skills where not THAT impressive. In fact, she wasn't fast enough to get out of the way of a dead man toppling over; Waste of time.

"Do you think she will be an asset or weight on the group?" The question from his father came from out the blue, Ike wasn't completely sure at this point. Why was he asking him? Greil was the leader, not him. What right did he have in making any big decision?

However, his father asked HIM to make the choice. So he would do it. What did he know about Kagome? Right now the girl was too helpless to see in action but, something told him to have faith in her.

"An asset."

Greil stood up, "Very well then. She stays."

Shinon grumbled, "Just like that?"

Greil smiled at the sniper and added, "She will work to earn her keep. We actually have needed to have extra hands around. Mist and Rolf are just now learning the skills they will need in the future. Perhaps, this way we will be less tied up. Though, Shinon, keep an eye on her if you feel she is a threat. Anyone else want to say something?"

No one spoke up. Oscar and Boyd were actually happy to help the young lady, she after all, saved their little brother's life. Gatrie smugly smiled to himself, there was a cute girl in the camp and she was totally his type! He would have to talk to her sometime. Shinon seemed to be the only truly wary person of Kagome.

He grasped the picture of her with the dog looking man, and shoved into his pocket. Once she got her memories back he was NOT going to let this go.

Titania was cautious of the girl at first, but watching her over the days made Titania feel pity for her. No one knew the girl in the neighboring villages, not even the thugs they rounded up even had seen her before…that meant she was all alone.

"All right, meeting is over. Head to bed everyone, tomorrow is a long day." The group got up and dispersed, leaving Ike and Greil behind.

"Father?" Ike asked, "Why did you let me make the final decision on Kagome?"

The mighty man turned toward his son with a thoughtful expression on his face, "Because Ike, later in life YOU will have to make the choice of whom you will let work for you in this band. It was time you had a little bit experience in that type of decision making."

Ike blinked…another lesson. Ike was right about his father's training. Just what was driving his father to do this?

"Besides, I knew you would make the right choice, Ike. Right now that young lady has nothing, just like a lot of us in the camp had nothing when they first came here."

Ike looked up at his father's face as he listened. The older man looked thoughtful as he looked out at the night sky from the window.

Ike, more than ever, respected and loved his father. Someday, he wanted to be like him.

That's why he was willing to learn as much as he could from him.

* * *

To TriforceandSheikahArts;

Wow! Thank you so much for the review! I didn't even expect this to get a second glance for just having one chapter. Though, this story is based off of Path of Radiance rather than Radiant Dawn. (I have not played that one yet, actually!) As for the pairing I am still debating, though the main characters are Kagome and Ike. I want to try to keep with the original plot as much as possible but add a few things along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome rose early, it had only been two days since she had awakened and all ready she seemed to get herself into a routine. Greil told her that she could stay with them but she would have to work just like everyone else. She was so eager to start but to her surprise, everything was simple cleaning or cooking tasks. The young woman spent a lot of time with Mist and Oscar, preparing the meals with them.

Kagome giggled as she remembered how shocked Mist was to see that her preferred tools for cooking was the skewers for the meat. Mist was so stunned that she had dragged Ike and Boyd in to watch Kagome's strange cooking. Oscar finally had enough and chased the trouble makers out of the kitchen. It made Kagome cheerful that she was making happy new memories with the Greil Mercenaries.

She could never repay their kindness to her, so she would do everything that she could to help. Waking up before everyone else and making sure that they had a nice hot breakfast was at the top of her to do list. Though, at first, people thought her cooking looked a little weird. It took a lot of convincing to get Oscar to buy rice for the troupe. They had never really used it before in their dishes but now that Kagome showed them how to cook it, rice became a staple in their meals.

She walked by the mess hall when a singing in the air caught her attention. She knew this sound…she knew it well. Suddenly an arrow implanted its self inches away from her face. She jumped in shock but quickly growled as she looked towards the source of the shot.

"Good morning, don't think I have formally introduced myself," Said a red haired man clothed in green.

"There was nothing FORMAL about that! You could have hit me!" Kagome's eyes flared up at the man. If this was a joke, it wasn't very funny.

Then the man took it as his queue and strode on over to the now infuriated girl. Good, he wanted her to know that there was someone with their eyes on her; he didn't trust her one bit.

"You're Shinon, aren't you?"

"None other," He slammed one of his free hands on the wall opposite to where the arrow was embedded, trapping the girl in place.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the man, "What do you want?"

"Just giving you a bit of a warning, Kago-Gogo…what ever your name is. Point is this, don't even think about backstabbing the commander or else this-" He quickly yanked his arrow out of the wall, "This is going to find a nice new home between your eyes." He twirled the arrow in front of her to make his point clear.

Kagome had enough, HOW DARE HE! The nerve! She would never hurt the Greil mercenaries, and even if she ever got her memories back, she decided that would stay and help them.

Her finger stabbed it's self into Shinon's chest, "LISTEN HERE! First of all, my name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME! Second of all, I would NEVER backstab the commander, EVER! Not after everything he and everyone else have done for me! That would be inhuman!"

Her eyes blazed in defiance, not the sort of reaction Shinon was expecting her to have. She seemed like a snaky, tricky woman, doing the chores so happily just to get on everyone's good side. This certainly cleared a few things up.

No, she was much worse; A loud mouth.

He wanted to show her the picture in his pocket; he wanted to question the hell out of her. Just who the hell was she? It bugged him not knowing, she could very well be a spy of some sorts.

However, now was not the time, she still did not remember much of anything from what Rhys had told him. So he would have to wait. Until then, he would keep her on her toes.

"Tch," He clicked his tongue and grabbed her chin with his finger and thumb. His green eyes pierced into her blue ones. "You know what's inhuman?"

Sweat started to form on Kagome's being, he was intimidating. Yet, he reminded her of someone; look wise any ways. He kept his gaze on her, serious, deadly…WHAT WAS HE GOING TO SAY?

"What is it!? What's inhuman about me!?"

"How damn short your skirt is."

Her eyes popped open wide in shock and grabbed at her skirt as Shinon smirked at his triumph over the loud mouth. He chuckled as he turned away and waved his hand upwards, "See you around, Skimpy."

"SKIMPY!? YOU JERK!"

In a fit of rage, Kagome grabbed an apple and angrily chucked it towards the sniper. He caught it with ease and turned back towards her that smug smirk still on his face, "By the way, thanks for breakfast." He took a bite of the apple and continued his strut away from the woman.

Oh yeah, she HIGHLY disliked this guy.

But…

That hair…those eyes…it seemed so familiar. It reminded her of a wolf. She's wasn't sure HOW it was a wolf but she knew one, she was sure of it, only he was nicer. Shinon? He was a total jerk. Actually, she was sure that they were going to be enemies from here on out.

She huffed in ire to herself when she heard a sweet young voice call out to her. From around the corner, Mist happily strolled up to Kagome. Making a fist with one hand and pumping it into the air she chirped, "Ha! Think you could out do me?! Think again! I am ready to make breakfast with you!"

Kagome's anger melted away in an instant, Mist's cheerful demeanor and sweetness had always calmed her. The two girls had bonded together over the past two days when they did their chores together. The two were very similar in personality so it was easy. Kagome found herself giggling a lot at Mist's antics, she was all most like the little sister she never had.

However, there was one thing that all ways made her mind drift, Mist had the same beautiful eyes as Ike. Not the same color, but it held the same kindness, as it did with their Father Greil. It was like…home.

* * *

Mist cheered, "I didn't burn the omelets! YES!" She put her hands on her hips in triumph, she had worked so hard to become a better cook and with Oscar's and Kagome's help she was making progress.

The raven hair girl clapped her hands, "I knew you could do it Mist!"

A man with green hair entered in to the room, his squinty eyes glanced about the kitchen. Good, nothing seemed to be burning. While Mist was a decent cook, she was still learning and the man with green hair had trouble keeping up with the girl's enthusiasm.

"OSCAR!" cheered Mist shoving the omelet into his face, "LOOK! I did it! Try it! Tell me how I did!" Oscar was another one of the mercenaries Kagome got along with. He was a kind big brother that was just as amazing battling as he was cooking. Oscar hummed with delight as Mist cheerfully watched him devour her omelet. Kagome watched as the two went on about cooking, when her eyes caught Titania, Gatrie and Shinon heading for the gates…Ike close in tow.

Her mind panicked when she remembered that she was supposed to have sent their breakfast to eat along the way to the town they were going to visit. She grabbed the basket of their food and bolted out of the kitchen. "IKE!" She called out to him.

Ike turned his head towards Kagome's voice as another figure had already made her towards the raven haired girl. It was Titania; She saw the young woman running towards them and trotted towards the girl on her horse to meet her halfway. Kagome could never get over how valiantly graceful Titania was. As second in command she defended her Troupe like a mother bear. Kagome was all ways surprised how well she took care of the rest of mercenaries, a stern yet powerful mentor she made sure that her warriors were at the top of their game.

Titania too, had taken Kagome under her wings. At Kagome's request to be trained to fight, Titania had only started the day before training her. Even though Kagome was not very good with hand held weapons, she was quick and nimble as any archer should have been. It pleased the white armored woman to see another woman starting to take her place equally among men.

The red haired Amazon smiled at the younger woman, "Good morning, Kagome."

"Good morning, Titania! Here!" The memory-less girl handed her new mentor the basket, "Sorry I am late."

"On the contrary, you are right on time. We were just about to leave," She took the basket out of Kagome's hands and strapped it on to her horse, "We must get going. Pirates have taken hold of a nearby town at the coast."

Kagome nodded and frowned, "Please be careful." Her fists clenched into tiny balls as she began to look down. While she loved to help out at home, she wanted to prove to everyone that she could be just as useful out in the field. She bowed low towards the ground at the warrior.

Titania smiled at the girl, "Raise your head Kagome. Someday soon you can join us out in the field, but for right now just focus on healing." Kagome nodded and watched as Titania turned to leave. Ike took his chance and walked up to Kagome. She sure was weird, why did she have to bow like that? It was like she was making herself lower than everyone else.

In fact, she did a lot of things weird. To the ways she cooked with the skewers to the odd little phrases she said there was all ways something a little off with Kagome. When she ate, she would clap her hands together and say, "Thanks for the food!" Heck, she said something was "cool" to express how impressed she was with his swordsmanship.

It was…cute…

"How are you feeling?" He asked quickly as he scratched the back of his hair. "Don't push yourself too hard. I know you are still recovering."

Kagome smiled sweetly about to reply to her friend she was cut off, by a certain wolfy archer, "Hey! We don't have all day kid!"

Ike sighed and ruffled Kagome's hair before running off after the rest of his team. Perhaps she was getting to dependant on him because she felt a slight pain in her chest when she watched him leave. Ike was there when she had nothing, and he still continued to keep watch over her. As she watched him walk away, his vibrant red cape waved in the in the early morning breeze. It made her mind and heart flutter.

Not over Ike himself, but rather…someone…someone very important to her. Someone she loved. Kagome sighed as she tried to remember him but nothing but blankness filled her mind. All she could remember was color red and the loose fitting clothing he had.

She shook her head, now was not the time for be dwelling on memories she no longer had. She more than ever wanted to prove herself to Ike, heck to all of the mercenaries. She wasn't a mooch, she could fight, too. She certainly was not going to do any good just waiting around and cleaning all day.

After her chores were done, the girl made her way to training area for Shinon. She didn't care if she was using his things, it was totally pay back for him being such a jerk to her. As she approached, the sounds of arrows flying in the air caught her attention.

To her surprise, young Rolf was practicing with the bow himself. Shot after shot the young man kept firing at the target, never quite getting the center, but was very close. Kagome beamed to herself, maybe Rolf wanted to prove himself as well. She gathered an extra bow and started firing next to him at the second target.

The boy leaped in surprise and looked at the raven haired girl with shock, "Miss Kagome, I-I didn't hear you! I-erm!"

The girl simply smiled at the boy and continued practicing, "It's more fun to practice with someone, right Rolf?"

"This isn't for fun! It's serious! I-um…"

"Well, being too serious is just going to make you stiff. It is just practice; you can loosen up a bit, right?"

The younger boy's cheeks tinted a slight hue but he instantly shook it off and grabbed Kagome's shirt, "P-please don't tell my brothers! They won't let be practice any more if they find out! They never let me do anything! I-I can fight too!"

Kagome patted the green haired boy's head as his eyes began to water, "It's ok Rolf, I have been feeling the same way. I promise won't tell, here-"She held out her pinky to the boy at which he looked at it quizzically.

"This is called a pinky swear, it's a promise between two people that must never be broken." She took the boy's pinkie and shook it slightly like a handshake. Rolf looked slightly flustered and wiggled free to practice his archery once again. The woman faintly chuckled as the two practiced together.

"You know, Miss Kagome," Rolf chirped as he took another shot, hitting the center of the target, "I know you don't remember…but…you looked really heroic when you saved me and Mist."

"Thank you, Rolf."

Kagome was curious as to who taught the boy how to use the bow but Rolf would never tell her. She had the slightest suspicion…but she kept it to herself so that she and Rolf could enjoy their practice.

* * *

It had been a long day for the young swords man. The pirates they engaged at Port Talma had been quite a handful on their own. Just as fate would have it, a young Pegasus rider had gotten herself thrown into the heat of the battle for her own reasons. They had gotten to her in time and defeated the crooks before any real damage was done to the village.

He sighed a breath of relief when he returned home. Everyone was all right and back at the fort safely home from their work for the day. As every other day, Mist had ran up to meet with her big brother and welcomed him home with a big hug. Everyone seemed to be nearby, discussing matters of the day and possible work for the days on after.

Well, that was everyone except for the odd ball, Kagome. He turned to go and find her but a tap on his shoulder halted him. "Ike, pick up your blade. It's time for our daily match," his father had caught him so it looked like his search for his friend would have to wait.

After his exhausting dual with his father, the young mercenary collapsed under a tree and quickly fell asleep. The commander chuckled as he watched his son. He knew he might have pushed the boy a bit too far today but, that was what would make him strong.

As he got up to move, the newest member of their group trotted towards him, her eyes beaming with joy.

"Hello Commander," Kagome cheered, "Just came to get you guys for supper-Oh gosh!" Her eyes caught sight of Ike that had collapsed under the tree. Her feet carried her instantly to his side, "Is he ok?"

"He's fine; just resting."

Kagome stood and dusted off her skirt, "All right then, I'll just bring something too him for when he wakes up."

Greil gave a hearty laugh at the young lady, "Oh don't do that! You'll spoil him!"

The two walked towards the mess hall in a happy conversation. Greil even watched as the young woman scurried outside with a plate of food and a blanket for Ike. He looked thoughtful, as if remembering something dear to him. He shook his head and disappeared inside. It was good to have someone else he could count on in his troupe.

Ike still slumbered peacefully under the tree when Kagome came back to him. She put the blanket over him so he would not catch a cold and sat down in the soft grass to wait for him to awaken. He had done the same for her, so she was gladly returning the favor and watching over him.

Suddenly, the young man sprang awake with a jump and stared wide eyed at the young woman.

"Good to see you are alive!" The girl giggled.

"Kagome, what are you-"

"Your father is right to call you the sleeping prince. You passed out and missed dinner. Don't worry," She handed him the plate of food, "I made sure so save you some."

On the plate, strange things were presented to the swordsman. Circular rice balls, apple slices cut and shaped into little rabbits, a rolled omelet and some fried sausages shaped into squid.

"It looks too cute to eat," Ike joked at the girl as he wiggled an apple rabbit in front of her.

"Oh, come on! This is common where I come from! Just eat it!"

She didn't have to tell him twice, the warrior dug right into the dish and savored every bite. "So," he said as he finished, "Did your memories come back?"

Kagome's expression turned pained as she shook her head, "Bits and pieces come to me…but…family and friends…I know I have them….but I can't see their faces. It irritates me so much. They are right there at very tip I just…I just can't-"

Suddenly a large gentle hand placed it's self on Kagome's head and gently ruffled her raven locks.

"Kagome, if you eventually remember everything or will never remember anything from the past, know this; you have a family here for you."

A thankful tear rolled down her cheek and she nodded at Ike.

* * *

The next morning was just like the last, Kagome and Mist rose early and started to get things ready for the day. Suddenly Kagome felt something in the distance, a strange aura coming right towards the fort. She stopped and raised her head peering out the window as a figure clothed in black headed towards them.

"What is it, Kagome?" Mist asked as she peered out the window with her. Mist's eyes began to twinkle and she gasped in happiness, "SOREN!"

She dropped her apple she was cutting and bolted outside. Kagome watched as the two ran up to each other and briefly greeted one another before Soren dashed away into the mess hall and Mist ran into the dorm.

Kagome cocked her head to the side and blinked. Now, Mist had mentioned Soren to her before. Apparently he was quite the magician as well as the company's tactician. Kagome did not think that she would see him this soon though; Mist had told her that Soren had been away to study in the capital. What was he doing back so soon?

Kagome had a bad feeling about this.

She was certain something big was about to happen.

Little did she know just how right she was…

* * *

WOW! Thank you all for the reviews! I am so happy you like this story! Next chapter I hope to bring more action in.

TriforceandSheikahArts – As all ways, I am happy to see your reviews! You all ready got your full message but here is another thankful reply!

Pool-Sempai- Thank you so much! I hope I can try to fill in the blanks if you don't know Fire emblem: Path of Radiance.

Guest – Thank you! Wow! A request for ol' Gatrie? It's good to see he has some fans. But as for the pairing I think I will slowly build it up and let the reader figure it out along the way! WEEE!


	4. Chapter 4

Caution: This chapter contains Dialog from the game. I had to keep in tune with the plot but I added a lot more of my own stuff to make up for it.

* * *

The cool morning air felt like heaven when Ike curled up in his bed. He loved mornings like this. It gave the young mercenary time to think to himself. Once again his mind was on his father. It was barely a week since he was put out into the field and the expectations of his father grew even more. His father seemed to throw more and more curve balls and Ike wondered what was in store for him today.

"IKE!" He heard his sister call to him, "I-I-I-IKE!"

The mercenary grumbled, he was not ready to wake up just yet. He just wanted a few more minutes. Well, his hopes were crushed in an instant as Mist burst into his bed room, "Get up Ike!"

The Cleric in training threw off her brother's covers as he grumbled at her. This did not detour her for she continued with much enthusiasm, "I've got to tell you something! Listen to this!"

Ike grumbled and yawned as he got up and faced his younger sister. Boy, when Mist was excited, she sure was loud, "Settle down, Mist. It's too early for you to be yelling like that. Now, what's going on?"

His sister danced in a place ever so slightly as she announced her news, "Soren's back!"

Ike felt a jolt of joy for a brief instant before he remembered one important detail, Soren wasn't supposed to be back yet. It was three months too soon, "Really? That's odd. He wasn't supposed to return for a while yet."

"I know!" Mist stopped her jolly dancing and too, thought of what this could mean. Soren would never come back with out good reason. Everything he did was for the benefit for the mercenaries. What could have been more important than his training?

A worried look plagued her face, "I wonder what he could be doing back so soon…"

Suddenly a large hand patted her head affectionately, "It's probably nothing to worry about. I'll go and talk to him. Where is he?

The girl perked up once again, "In the mess hall. I think he wanted to talk to Father."

The young man yawned once more and stretched as he got out of his bed, "Right. I'll go check there."

* * *

Kagome stared as she sat at her place in the mess hall. She had a feeling this was something to do with that Soren guy and the thing that Mist had said to her about him coming back sooner than scheduled.

Was something going to happen...or rather…was something happening as they spoke? She had come into the mess hall earlier with breakfast when Greil had told the young woman to stay there as soon as he saw her. Titania and Soren were there with him, discussing something very dire. Soon the commander got up and grunted, "...Troubling news indeed. Gather the troops."

"Yes, commander," said Titania in a serious tone as she took off outside. For an instant, Soren looked over at Kagome. This was the first time she had got a better look at him. Clothed in simple robes and carrying nothing but a tome, his long ebony hair was tied back in a fancy pony tail. His most striking feature was his eyes; a deep red color, like blood.

She could feel a strange power coming from him. She could all most swear she had felt it once before…almost, dragon like. Soren's gaze was untrusting, like he was scrutinizing her entire being with them. "Great, " She muttered, "Another Shinon."

Just then Ike came in to the room, wearing nothing but his pants. Kagome felt her cheeks burn in a blaze of embarrassment. "EEEP!" She cried out averting her eyes from his muscular build. Greil glared at his unready son and tossed him a clean shirt from a nearby basket.

"Ike, if you've got time to waste, you've got time to work. Get over to the briefing room."

Ike got on the shirt and nodded at his father, "Yes, sir."

Greil left the room as the young man shouted in curiosity, "Hey! What's going on around here?"

The tactician turned to his friend and gave him a grim look, "Bad news. Something big is happening, and we need to formulate a plan of action."

Ike smiled when he saw his old friend and cheerfully called his name, "Soren!"

Soren, while happy to see Ike, was more concerned about the current events. Still he greeted his friend, "Hello, Ike. Long time no see."

Kagome walked forward. Maybe, Soren wasn't as intimidating as he seemed to be. Ike and Soren certainly were close from the looks of things. She watched the two men talk for an instant until Greil's voice cut the conversation short.

"What's the hold up? Get over here now!"

The three took off in to the briefing room, and prepared for the long conversation that was about to unfold.

* * *

The entire mercenary troupe gathered around a strong wooden table where a map was laid out. Kagome looked at it quizzically; the map looked wrong, dead wrong. She was sure there was more land than this. Wasn't there a big country in the west? Where were the land masses she knew so well? Maybe she was just hit on the head too hard.

Greil's voice broke the murmurs in the group, "You probably remember that Soren's been training with another mercenary group. Well, he's back now. And he has some unbelievable news."

The team looked back and forth between one another as Soren spoke up; a grim tone laced his voice, "Its Crimea and Daein..."

His blood red eyes looked up at all the members, "They've gone to war."

Murmurs once again floated around the room. Kagome put a hand to her heart. Crimea…Daein…? A full out war? She only read about war in books…or at least she thought she did. It didn't change the fact that she and everyone else in the room were going to be affected by it.

Mist grabbed Kagome's arm instinctively and hugged it close to her, "War?! It... It can't be!"

Kagome embraced the younger girl protectively. The thought of Mist and Rolf being dragged into something like that made her angry. Why did people have to start wars any ways?! What about the innocent that had nothing to do with it?

While Kagome worried about her new found family, Soren had begun to talk about the two countries in full detail. He currently was in the capitol of Crimea, Melior, when the attack on the Capital began.

"Everything started three days ago. I needed to do some research, so I went to the archives of Melior's royal library. Without warning, the scream of a terrible beast- a wyvern, perhaps-rent the air, and the building was rocked by a tremor. I rushed outside and saw wave after wave of knights, cavalry, and wyvern riders, each clad in glistening ebon armor, black as night."

Greil looked up at the tactician, his eyes shinning like stone, "The Daein army?"

"Correct."

"Was there provocation?"

Soren sighed and continued, "As you know, relations between Crimea and Daein have never been...friendly. However, the past centuries have seen only minor skirmishes, nothing that has ever approached the scale of this attack. It was brutal and without warning. Daein laid the capital to waste. I've never seen destruction on this scale before."

Fear started to build up in Kagome. No way…no way was this happening. She was really going to be in a war. Mist whimpered and buried her face against Kagome's chest. The corner of her eye caught Rolf nervously shaking from the news. That did it, she was going to fight. She had to be strong for Mist and Rolf no matter how scared she was. No one was going to touch her family. A fire blazed with in her, bringing forth a nostalgic feeling of bravery. Yes, this was not the first time she fought.

"So we don't know how the tides of battle flow now, do we? That's all right. Word of the war cannot have traveled far yet. We may well be the first ones who know of it out here. You did well to bring us this information, Soren. I know some risk was involved."

Hearing Greil's voice snapped Kagome back to the briefing room, she had let her mind wander again…did she miss something important?

Soren bowed his head humbly towards the commander, "It was nothing."

Titania looked anxious about these turn of events. She was a former Crimea knight, but being part of Greil's troupe came first, "Daein has invaded Crimea... We may be mercenaries, but this still affects us."

Now came the meat and potatoes, Kagome was curious as to what they were going to do about this. IF there was anything they could do at all. Just as if Ike read her mind he spoke up voicing her exact thoughts.

Greil had to turned to Titania and Soren for what they thought was correct thing to do. Titania wanted to help out the Crimea army, after all, Crimea was their homeland, and their business partner. For her, the choice was obvious.

Soren how ever felt that since there was no money involved that the group should stay out of it. They were not some personal militia for one country. Kagome grumbled, she felt more inclined to agree with her mentor Titania. After all, if their country fell, what would that mean for them?

The raven hair girl lifted her head. The disagreements between Soren and Titania had now led them into a shouting match. Both had valid points but neither one was caving into the other's choice. Kagome was starting to think that the two would never back down from one another before Greil finally broke them up.

"All right, that's enough, both of you. I hear what you say. However, we must ascertain the current situation before we decide on any action. We'll send a scouting party to get a closer look at Melior. Ike, I want you in charge of this. Assemble your men and get going."

Ike lifted his head upwards, he too was thinking about the war but his thoughts had to end, his father had just made him in charge of the scouting party. What? His father just made him in charge of the scouting party!?

"What? Me?"

He father nodded to him his eyes stern and strong looking, "Titania will accompany you as an advisor."

Someone slammed their hands on the table making everyone turn. It was Shinon and he was not having any of it. "Commander, you must be joking! He's just a boy, and he's had barely more than a taste of battle. What do you expect a whelp like him to accomplish?"

The commander stood tall and looked down at his subordinate. All though Shinon was Tall he was not like the mighty bear, Greil. He looked down at the Sniper, his authoritative gaze instantly put the red head in his place. Instead of scolding the sniper, the commander simply smirked and said,"Ah, Shinon; since you're so concerned, you can go as well."

Shinon backed down from the commander, "Wait, that's not what I... Blast." Great, now he had to babysit the newbie. This was NOT going to be a good day.

Greil looked around the room as he began to choose the group for the scouting mission, "Who else... Gatrie, Rhys, and Soren. That should do-"

"Commander!" Kagome called out, "Wait! I want to go with them!"

Greil turned to the young woman with a uncompromising gaze. He didn't feel she was quite ready yet but the look in The girl's eyes told him she wasn't going to back down; she stared back with all the seriousness she could muster.

"Please, Commander, I know I can be of help! This is the one thing I know I can do!"

"This is ridiculous. We all ready have one kid to look out for!" Shinon growled, clearly even more irritated than before.

Soren kicked in, a bit of venom in his voice, "Commander we don't have time for this. We don't know what she can do in battle-"

Kagome quickly turned and grabbed a bow and arrow from the corner of the room. She drew the bow and shot out the window. The arrow sung as it hit a distant target, dead center. A small smile formed on the commander's face, good she was starting to remember. He had a feeling she was experienced, maybe more than he expected.

"I think you make your point very clear. Go with them."

Kagome bowed in thankfulness, "I'll do my best commander!"

Greil turned towards his son, "No more wasting time. Get going Ike."

Ike's voice hitched, all these things his father expected of him….now this? "Father, wait... Why do you want me-"

"That was an order. Get moving. There's no time to waste," Griel cut his son off. There was things he too needed to get done and he certainly could not kill another minute.

"Yes, sir," Ike sighed nervously. Could he do this? Could he actually lead the troops himself?

Ike listened as his father told Titania to direct him in the scouting mission. He gathered up his equipment, the nervousness within him was about to rupture. Suddenly, Mist burst out of the mess hall holding something.

"Ike! Wait up!" She called out to him, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Here! This is for you."

She placed the wrapped item in his hands. Ike slowly unwrapped the clothed item to reveal a brand new regal sword, "A sword? Where did you get it?"

Mist hummed in happiness, "From Father. He told me to come and give it to you."

The sword glittered in the sunlight, simple jewels on its handle seemed to glow in elegance, "It's beautiful."

The girl looked up at the sword, she too was taken in by its beauty, "This is the first sword you've gotten that wasn't a hand-me-down from somebody, isn't it? That's great!"

Ike looked at his sister, he had to press on, and this was proof that his father had faith in him. Mist twirled around, and patted her brother's shoulder, "Well, be careful! Oh, and bring me a souvenir! Something nice, I've never been to Melior before..."

The young swordsman stared at his sister in disbelief; did she REALLY just say that? "Mist, I'm not going on a vacation, Sheesh!"

* * *

Kagome found that she didn't have too much trouble keeping up with the group. As she suspected, she was used to traveling. That part she was comfortable about, now the battles they may be facing, she wasn't so sure about that. Mostly she came because she wanted to do something for the group. She was tired of just being the housemaid, she could fight too!

"Are you nervous?"

Kagome jumped in surprise and looked up. The swordsman's deep blue eyes meet hers. She felt a slight heat in her cheeks when she saw them, "To be honest, yes. BUT- I couldn't just stand around and do nothing! I know I can fight and I want to be able to pay you back for everything you have done for me!"

Ike smiled at the girl, so he wasn't alone in his feelings. Kagome had felt the same way about the task ahead, only she chose to fight. He had to admit, seeing her try so hard made him feel stronger as well. He had no idea why his father chose him for this mission. He knew he was inexperienced and weak…nothing compared to the might of his father. Yet here she was, even more inexperienced, trying her best to fight along side them.

"You'll be fine Kagome."

"Not so sure about that." The two turned behind them to see a pair of red eyes staring back at them. It was Soren and it looked like he had some business with one of them, "Ike if you don't mind. I'd like to talk to Kagome."

Ike scratched the back of his head and continued forward, he wanted to talk to the girl some more but knowing Soren; he needed to speak to her about battle. Soren's advice on the battle field was essential, so he didn't want to intervene. He soon stroke up a conversation with Rhys. The two of them discussed personal matters. The young archer nervously smiled at the tactician, which he did not return.

"Kagome, what are your skills in battle?"

The girl held up her bow as if it was going to answer for her.

"Besides shooting a bow; any half-wit could pick one up and fire one of those. I meant other skills such as dodging and speed."

Shinon growled from behind them.

"I…I don't know! Look no one has asked me that before," She gulped unsure of how to answer him.

Soren shook his head, "Look, you have to be sure of yourself on the battle field. We can not waste time constantly coming to your aid when we need to work as a team. If you can not be an asset then you are a burden. Go back to the camp."

Although his words were harsh, Kagome got the feeling that he was just looking out for the welfare of the mercenaries. HOWEVER, he was NOT going to tell her what to do. She was going to do well in this battle and show him just how wrong he was.

"Look you! I may not be sure of just how useful I am yet, but I am certainly not a burden! I'll show you!"

"Tch," Soren spat at the girl's defiance, "Then stay in the back and don't do anything stupid."

"Why you!" Kagome hissed at the Tactician, she did not like his attitude one single bit. How was this guy friends with Ike?!

"Hey, Soren" Shinon cooed form behind the two of them, "I do happen to know of one of Skimpy's advantages!"

Kagome spun around, was Shinon seriously sticking up for her? Maybe he wasn't such a jerk after all.

Soren raised a brow interest; this had better be good and not a waste of his time.

"Skimpy can just lift her skirt up and show the enemy her panties! You know, Flash tactics!"

"SHINON YOU COLOSSAL JERK!" Kagome shouted in pure rage. She should have known better than give HIM any credit. She was going to kill him when they got back!

"Disgusting," Hissed Soren as he marched away to catch up with Ike.

"Enough! This is no way to be behaving. Focus on the task ahead!" Titania had broken up the fight in an instant asserting her authority.

The girl squeaked at the forcefulness of Titania's voice. She was still incredibly irate but she certainly was not going to disrespect her mentor. Shinon still had his playful smirk as he trotted ahead. He knew he was getting under her skin and he enjoyed it. Kagome just wanted to shove her arrows right up his-

"Kagome, listen to me."

Kagome's head turned towards Titania, who was still by her side, blocking her from the others. "Kagome, you must show these men your strength through action and not words. I know you have it in you. Just focus on the task ahead and you will prove yourself in no time." Titania smiled at the young woman.

Kagome returned her mentor's smile and nodded. She really wanted to tell off Shinon, but Titania was right. If she wanted to get back at Wolfy-archer, she would have to do well today. That meant to put aside her anger and just listen to Ike's directions. After all, it was Ike's first day of leading and she knew he must have been nervous himself. At least he seemed that way to her when they talked…or perhaps it was just her imagination.

Suddenly, Soren's voice called out, alarmed. The group gathered together and looked at the scene before them.

Bodies.

Dead bodies.

* * *

XxXTwilight-SinXxX – Thank you so much! I hope I continue to improve and keep your interest.

Dee – I appreciate the feedback! Thank you!

TriforceandSheikahArts – I think I look forward to your comments the most! I am glad I was able to make you laugh! I hope I can continue to do so!


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome grasped her bow tightly as she stared at the masses of dead bodies. Truly this was a war, she had seen dead people before, but she could never get used to it. Titania patted her shoulder reassuringly, and looked at Ike.

Ike shook his head, "Right everyone, we have survey the area. Soren what is your suggestion?"

Soren looked about and then at the current members of their party, "We should have the Archers survey the rim, they have better eyes, well, at least I know Shinon does, that way if enemies approach they can warn the rest of us."

Ike nodded, he knew Kagome wasn't the fondest of Shinon, and honestly he didn't blame her, but he needed them to be the eyes and ears of the team, "Kagome and Shinon. You take Gatrie with you and survey the rim. Soren, Titania and Rhys-you are with me. Move out!"

The sub team headed to the rim of the battle field and Kagome sighed as she stared at the bodies that lay all over.

"It's so sad," muttered Kagome as she looked at the face of a young man that had died, "I really wish there didn't have to be wars. All these people dead…and for what?"

"Get used to it, Skimpy," Shinon replied, "Its how the world is. You just have to deal with it."

"Oh Come on Shinon!" The Blonde knight, Gatrie, replied, "No need to sound so glum! Besides, stop calling Kagome Skimpy, it's not very gentlemen like!"

"Says the "Gentleman" that kept trying to get a peep at her underwear every time a breeze passed through," Shinon growled annoyingly at his friend. Gatrie was Shinon's best friend and the two of them stuck together through thick and thin. However, when it came to women, Gatrie got stupid…REALLY stupid.

Kagome huffed and stormed away from the two older men as Gatrie protested, "W-w-wait! He's lying! Come back Miss Kagome!"

The blonde solider puffed out his cheeks in a pouty manner and whispered, "You just ruined my chances with her! Gaah! I think she hates me now!"

Shinon smacked his friend on the back and chuckled, "Good, she isn't your type any ways. Trust me." He was getting sick of how much Gatrie hovered around Kagome anyways. For the past few days the blonde did little things to try to impress the raven haired woman, conveniently working out when she was around, lifting up heavy things for her and getting medicine for her headaches. Thankfully, Kagome was a bit dense on Gatrie's shenanigans and didn't notice his friend's other intentions.

He rolled his eyes at his friend who continued to sulk and changed his view up towards the girl, she froze in place, like a deer in the torch lights. Something was wrong; the brat never did anything like that. The sniper dashed towards her, "What is it?"

"Someone is coming; I can feel them-there!" The young girl pointed off up the road.

"I don't see anything-"

Suddenly, a group of soldiers clad in black and red stormed up the road. Shinon cursed under his breath and rushed towards the others, it was an attack!

* * *

Ike looked over at the death that surrounded him. This was worse than they thought, they would have to hurry back to his father and let him know. Soren approached him, a grim look displayed on his face.

"How did things look over there, Soren?"

The tactician shook his head, he and Rhys had looked over the ravine nearby just to see how far the battle had went on, "Same as here. There are corpses strewn everywhere. There are quite a lot of them, especially when you consider how far we are from the capital."

"Are they Crimean?" Titania asked the two mages with a hint of worry on her face.

The cleric looked towards Amazon, "Judging by the armor, the vast majority of the dead are Daein soldiers."

The young swordsman looked up at the two mages with a slight sound of hope in his voice, "So Crimea has the upper hand?"

"Just the opposite, I think," Soren interjected, "The Crimean soldiers were members of the Imperial Guard. That means King Ramon, or another member of the royal family, was on the move when Daein soldiers fell on-"

"Ike!" Kagome screamed out as she, Shinon and Gatrie rushed over to them, "Ike we have trouble!"

The other four mercenaries looked startled as Gatrie huffed in panic, "We've got Daein soldiers moving in on our location-and they don't look happy!"

Suddenly soldiers burst out from all the sides of the road facing the tiny band of mercenaries. Their leader, a pompous looking man in shinning armor pointed at them with his blade, as if trying to make them cower at the very sight of him.

He voice roared out to the mercenaries, "YOU THERE! WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Titania held out her hands in a non aggressive manner, perhaps she could talk them out of a possible feud, She didn't want to drag any of her troops into a pointless battle, "We are no one you need to-"

Before she could finish, the Daein Captain smirked and shouted, "You're armed! Heed me! Drop your weapons and surrender! Act quickly, or else!"

Shinon snorted, this jerk clearly was in a hurry to pick a fight, "Listen to me, fool. You're making a mistake. We're not Cri-"

The man smiled with blood lust in his eyes, "Ah, not going to cooperate, eh? Ready your weapons, men! Move in and kill them all!"

Titania spat as she grabbed her axe, "Tsk! Headstrong fools!"

Kagome's heart rate increased, some how she knew this was going to happen. It truly came down to fighting. Next to her she saw that Soren clutched his tome tightly. Was he nervous?

Tactician muttered, "Getting caught up in some skirmish was not part of the plan..."

Ike stepped up in front of them drawing his blade, "They're obviously not going to listen to us. Greil Mercenaries! Get ready to fight!

The Captain screamed at his troupes as they rushed the Mercenaries, Murder written on their faces.

Shinon instantly started firing arrows trying to keep them away, "All right, Ike! Let's see how you handle the role of captain. We'll do what you say, so long as you hurry up and spit it out!"

The swordsman knocked a few of the soldiers back with a swing of his blade, "I know, I know! I'm thinking! Give me a moment, will you, Shinon?!"

Shinon spat as he punched a solider in the face that had gotten too close, "Bah. Useless!" The sniper kicked away the brute and fired a shot into his head, "We'd be better led with Mist than this soft, untested whelp!"

"Shinon!" Kagome scolded as she covered Titania and Gatrie who were nearby.

Ike's eyes quickly assessed the battle, His mind raced with each member's abilities, "We're in the middle of the road, and there's not much cover. Soren, Kagome and Rhys are vulnerable, so we have to protect them from enemy attacks."

That's right, they where currently holding a line but if they had Kagome and Soren in the back, they could attack with out being harmed. Rhys could be away from danger as well.

As if Soren could tell what Ike was thinking he nodded and smiled, "That's a sound strategy, Ike. I can attack from behind your defenses. Good thinking."

Ike smiled at his friend, Soren had a strange ability to know what he was thinking, it was kinda scary sometimes, He shouted the formation to his team and they formed a tight defense.

Kagome Shot arrow after arrow, some men fell to their death at her bow, and it made her sick. She'd rather not kill like this; after all, these still were humans, not blood thirsty demons…did she fight demons? She didn't know, nor did she have the time to think more about it, a cry caught her attention as Rhys tried to escape the blows of a soldier that had snuck behind them.

Wasting no time, the girl struck the man that was attacking her friend with an arrow between his eyes. She raced over to the Cleric and pulled him to his feet, "You ok Rhys?"

The Cleric nodded and stood behind her as another brute came towards them. The young archer wailed her arrows at the man but still he rushed them. Suddenly an axe flew the air and drove it's self into the front of the Daein man's head. It was Titania, she had flung her hand axe to protect the two younger mercenaries.

Suddenly the air twisted and turned around Soren's finger. With a flick of his wrist the wind whipped it's way across any so foolish as to get near. The front runners of the enemy were completely knocked off their feet. Kagome's eyes went wide, Soren was a jerk but she had no idea he had that kind of strength. Just then, the corner of Her eye caught the sight of Shinon fending off some brutes that had once again gotten too close.

However, this was no problem for the Sniper.

He was nimble, dodging the swords like they were merely toys. All was going according to his plan until a brute from behind him sprang out in a surprise attack. Before Shinon could react, the man fell dead on to the cold ground, an arrow in his head.

"What the-"He muttered as he looked up to see the newest Mercenary reloading her bow.

Did she just save him?

Shinon found himself smiling, so Skimpy wasn't half bad. Maybe with a bit of polish she could be at his level-

Another man dropped dead at his feet with a familiar arrow in his skull before he could finish that thought.

Ok, now she was just trying to make him look bad. He had to step up his game if he was going to show this girl who was in charge here.

Ike roared as he brought down a solider with his blade. Quickly he glanced around at his comrades to see how they were fairing. His Strategy seemed to be working, as long as they held their defensive line; the hasty enemy seemed to be falling before them. As he blocked the blade of another solider, the enemy was blasted with another wind spell from Soren.

There were not many of the Daein soldiers left to fight. They could win this!

The Daein captain was stunned, just who the heck were these guys!? Why did his men fall so easily to them? There was one thing he noticed; their leader was the young man with blue hair.

He grinned to himself'

Of course…

All he had to do was take out that whelp and the others would be scattering for the hills.

He made his way towards the young mercenary with his javelin drawn. He raised his arm, and prepared to throw the weapon at the young swordsman. Suddenly an arrow hit the Captain in his underarm where there was no armor to protect him. The man cried out in pain and glared at the would-be sniper. There, just past the line was a young woman, holding her bow as she desperately tried to load another arrow.

"You witch!" He hissed as he grabbed the javelin in his other hand.

Kagome swallowed hard, she was trying to hit the man in the head but her aim was a bit off. He was just a bit too far away for a direct hit even so, she could not let him near Ike. She saw how the swine was going to sneak attack the young swords man as he fought other men. So, she took her chances.

Good news, she diverted his attention from Ike.

Bad news, she was just about to be skewered!

Suddenly the man was blasted with a wind spell; Soren was instantly at her side.

The Captain stood his ground once more and was prepared to attack the two mercenaries head on, but he was surrounded…the mercenaries glared at the man, their weapons drawn. The bodies of his fallen men littered the ground.

Still, the man growled at the troupe and pointed his Javelin at them as his own blood began to drip to the ground, "Bah! You're nothing more than a bunch of ragtag sellswords. Who are you to oppose Daein? You are so terribly ignorant of your position in this world."

Ike stepped forward with his blade ready to cut him down, "You refused to listen to us, and then you attacked without provocation! Is this the way of the Daein army?"

The captain laughed as some blood oozed from his mouth, "You're a cheeky little monkey, aren't you? Once you're dead, you'll regret sassing me!"

The captain rushed at Ike with everything he had left in his body. If he was going to die, he was going to at least take one of these damned kids with him.

The young swords man easily parried his attack and stabbed the Captain with his blade through his chest.

The captain coughed as he fell to his knees…how…how could he have lost to a bunch of children?

He gurgled a laugh as he coughed up more crimson, _"_Gwaa haa... Wretched curs... You will regret your decision to oppose Daein..."

Ike yanked the blade out of the defeated Captain and let him fall to the ground. Dead.

The squad leader looked up worried about his comrades. They all seemed to be fine, Good, no causalities. His gaze caught the sight of the young archer as she took a deep breath of relief. Suddenly Soren bonked her on the head with his tome, clearly displeased.

""Didn't I tell you not to do anything stupid, idiot wench!?"

Kagome's eyes blazed and she stabbed her finger into his chest glaring him right in the eyes, "WHAT?! So was I just supposed to let that coward sneak attack Ike?! I don't think so!"

The tactician spat and stomped forward, his own finger stabbing right back into her shoulder, "I saw that rat plotting and was going to use his stupidity against him. If you listened to orders you would not have been put in danger. Next time, follow orders."

Soren left it at that and spun away from the girl, he wanted her to digest what he had just said and think about it. Though in his heart, he was impressed to see that she was so dedicated to everyone's protection. While Shinon was the better shot, Kagome clearly focused more on covering. She would prove essential in battles to come so he'd rather give the girl a fierce scolding now than lose her later for a novice mistake.

Kagome backed down, tears formed in her eyes as she turned away. She thought she was doing the right thing…she was so worried about Ike that she put herself in the line of fire. She was so angry she could scream….but…Soren was right and she knew it.

Titania stepped in between the two and broke them apart, "Enough, we will talk about this later. Until then…" she looked around at the others, still stunned over the sudden argument that had just sprang out of no where, "Any wounded or dead? No? Excellent! Well done!"

Gatrie looked about at the fallen men and his stomach twisted. This had bad news written all over it.

"I don't know... Taking out these Daein soldiers may have been a bad move." Suddenly the knight's attention focused on his friend...that seemed to be looting the dead captain, "Um... Hey, Shinon? What are you doing?"

Shinon grumbled as he stole from the fallen man, true he had some nice things, but he didn't like the way the prick was aiming for the newbies. So this was his own little pay back, "This swine's got some nice weapons. Besides, he ain't gonna complain. He won't need them where he's going."

Ike grumbled to himself. First, it was his two friends arguing and now, Shinon was pilfering from the dead. He about had enough of all this, "SHINON!"

Soren kicked in, scolding the sniper with pure venom in his voice, "Get a hold of yourself! We can't afford such behavior right now. Steal from the dead on your own time."

"What? You judgmental little-"

Titania clearly had enough fights for one day. She scolded the two men about their behavior and advised that they should head back to the fort. The commander needed to hear about everything that they had seen and quickly.

Kagome sniffled to herself as she walked towards the nearby thicket. Her pride was hurt and she cursed herself on her miscalculated shot earlier in the battle. Suddenly, something caught her eye, The fabric of a beautiful dress.

Kagome, lifted up the branches of the shrubs…there, lay a beautiful young woman. Her emerald green hair caught the sunlight as if it where made of jewels. Her skin was pale and elegant. She looked like a story book princess. Kagome gasped as she knelt down towards her. Was she ok?

Rhys had made his way towards Kagome, clearly he was worried about her, then he paused at Kagome's form. What was she looking at? "Kagome?" He asked, "What is it? What did you find?"

Kagome looked back up at him, dumbfounded on what to say, all she could do was point at the young woman she had found. Didn't they find her like this too? All alone? She felt terrible for the young woman.

The cleric's eyes went wide with shock as he saw the body hidden in the bushes, "...It's a woman..."

Quickly Soren made his was towards them, He thought he had felt someone over there, but he didn't want to get the group in further trouble than they all ready were. The new girl, Kagome was really starting to irritate him on how many dilemmas she had gotten everyone into and he had just met her that morning. He knew in his gut the woman Kagome had just found was going to lead them to even more danger.

"Leave her," The tactician warned, "We shouldn't get involved in matters that don't concern us."

Kagome stood up, she had with Soren and this time, she was going to knock his block off if he said anything to her, "We can't just leave her! She could be seriously hurt!"

The woman on the ground stirred, Kagome's voice seemed to wake her ever so slightly. Rhys gasped as he put his hand to the fallen woman's forehead, "Thank goodness... It looks like she's merely fainted."

Ike sighed and finally decided to say something, after all, HE was in charge right now and the other mercenaries seemed to be at each other's throats. He walked towards the small gathering and caught their attention. He saw the Look on Kagome's face as she pleaded with him with her blue orbs, she was once in this woman's very position, so of course he knew that she wanted to help the fallen woman.

He motioned towards the archer to not worry and said, "We'd better take her with us for now and make sure she's all right." He knelt down by the woman and began to gently lift her, "Give me a hand, will you, Rhys?"

"Of course," spoke the Cleric as he went to Ike's aid. The two men carried the young woman carefully so that she would not be disturbed. Kagome gave a sigh of relief as she chased after Ike and Rhys. Thank goodness, at least the other girl was going to get some help but, what was she doing out here?

Shinon rolled his eyes as the others began to make their way back towards the fort, "I swear, if this is ANOTHER amnesic woman, I might just have to quit."

Soren walked behind the others, his gut churned.

"...I don't like this..."

* * *

Thank you everyone for your continued support! I am trying to write this story so that those that have not played the game can follow along all right. However, I worry that I am TOO close to the original game script. Any suggestions?

TriforceandSheikahArts: No problem! (Though I must admit I was looking for your review like some rabid dog for about two days.) I haven't been giving Gatrie any love and I apologize for that. I love all the characters from Path of Radiance so it's Kinda been hard to juggle people. (Boyd was only mentioned once so far. Poor bloke.) As all ways, I am happy to bring a smile with my work.


End file.
